Wincest one-shot
by LexiWinchester
Summary: Just a purely smut, PWP one-shot. WARNINGS: Wincest, don't like then don't read.


Dean opened his eyes to see Sam sitting up in bed. "Everything okay?" Dean asked, sitting up next to him. "Yeah I just can't sleep," Sam replied. Dean kissed his younger brother's shoulder blades lightly. "Maybe I can help with that," Dean said seductively. Sam turned around to face his brother, a slight smirk on his face. He kissed Dean, sucking lightly on his bottom lip, nipping at it, tasting Dean's skin. Sam let his hands travel down the other man chest, running them over each muscle on Dean's body. Dean slipped his hands under Sam's tee-shirt and pulled it over his head. He threw it on the ground and laid back in the bed, pulling Sam on top of him. Sam could feel himself getting hard, causing friction between his cock and his boxers. Still kissing Dean, he started to grind his hips into him, rubbing their members together. Sam broke their kiss and began to trail soft kisses and licks down Dean's abdomen, making his older brother shiver. He ran a hand over Dean's crotch, stroking his dick over his underwear. Dean let out a breathy moan, as he put his own hand over Sam's, pushing it to go underneath. Sam obliged and pulled down Dean's boxers revealing Dean's rock hard cock. Sam lowered his head and let his tongue glide over the tip and the sensation caused Dean's cock let out a spurt of pre-cum. Sam licked it up. He ran his tongue up from the base of Dean's dick all the way back to the tip. He then took all of Dean in his mouth, and started bobbing his head back and forth, sucking harder with each moan that slipped from his brothers lips. Dean ran his hands through Sam's hair, lightly tugging it in his hands, guiding Sam's head up and down. Sam stopped and made his way back up to Dean's face, "You want more?" Sam whispered into his brother's ear. "Yes, Sammy, please," Dean could barely remember how to speak, and he was slightly unsure where his brother learned to give head so well, but it didn't matter right now.

Sam pulled off his own boxers, "roll over" he said assertively. Dean didn't hesitate to turn onto his stomach. Sam put his hands over the back of Dean's thighs, slightly spreading them apart. He put his body over Dean's and whispered in his ear, "Got any lube?" Dean pointed to the drawer in the nightstand. Sam reached over and grabbed a bottle of KY and squirted some onto his fingers. He ran his hands over Dean's tight ass hole, spreading the lube over it. He slipped a finger inside and Dean inhaled sharply. He started moving his finger inside, making Dean let out a grunt of pleasure. Sammy slipped another inside and moved them even faster. "Oh god Sammy, fuck me, _Sam,_" Dean couldn't take this teasing foreplay anymore. He needed to be fucked, and he needed it _now_. Sam let out a quiet chuckle and positioned himself over his brother. The tip of his cock pressed up against Dean's tightness, and he eased it in slowly. When his entire length was inside, he began to thrust slowly. Dean moaned, "faster," he said with desperation. Sam picked up speed and thrusted into Dean harder and faster. "You like that, big brother?" Sam said through breathy grunts and moans.

For all of Dean's life he had been the one to take care of Sam, to protect him, fight for him, make him happy, and when he and Sam made love it was Sam's one chance to return the favour. It was the only time that Dean was vulnerable, and it turned Sam on so much to know that he could have this control over Dean, that he could make him _moan _and _squirm _and _whimper_ for more.

"Oh god, Dean I'm gonna come," Sam felt the build up of his orgasm, he couldn't last any longer inside Dean's tight ass. Sam pulled Dean up into doggy position and gripped his hands on his hips, still thrusting in and out. Sam let out a loud moan as he filled Dean with his hot cum. The feeling of Sam filling him up pushed Dean over the edge, causing his own cock to let out sticky cum in short bursts. "Sammy," he whispered, more to himself than to the taller man who was still hovering over him. Sam pulled out and laid down next to Dean. Dean lay beside him, nuzzling his head into Sam's chest. "That was amazing, Sammy" Dean said quietly, a smile spread across both of their faces. "I'll definitely be able to sleep tonight," Sam said with a giggle. They both closed their eyes, letting themselves drift to sleep peacefully in each others arms.


End file.
